Underneath the Moonlight with You
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: One Moonlight Howl night, just days before the arrival of Kate and Humphrey's pups, Kate confronts Humphrey with desires that she could no longer keep to herself.


Underneath the Moonlight with You

(AN- this was a request from moshyman that I've constantly pushed back for various reasons, and I've decided to put my foot down and give the guy what he deserves. Seriously, thank you for putting up with such a wait. I hope this lives up to your expectations and was worth such a wait. Without further adieu, here it is. Just a warning, I know nothing of the pregnancy cycles of wolves.)

Kate's claws slowly ran down the side of her and Humphrey's cave, leaving thin scratches in the dark stone.

It was the night of a Moonlight Howl, about the fourth one since Kate and Humphrey confessed their love to the pack, and the seal that prevented Alphas and Omegas from becoming mates was broken. In this time Kate and Humphrey were wedded under prideful eyes from the pack leaders, and pups were now on the way. This was the sole reason our main characters are not howling on a mountain at this moment; Humphrey felt that Kate couldn't handle the climb, and this far in the pregnancy Kate couldn't disagree.

Seven weeks ago Kate was seen to by Eve on account of stomach pains. Once her mother gave her the news of the pups both of their eyes flooded with joy, and Kate hustled back to her mate to deliver such an event to him.

Just over one week ago Kate swelled and was unable to be as mobile as her virgin self, so she was under Humphrey's gentle care in their cave. This was a problem for Kate, as she began to become stir-crazy from being stuck in the cave.

"I have to get out of this cave." Kate puffed, running her claws on the cave walls once more.

"Not to the Howl you aren't." Humphrey smiled and rubbed her back with his tail. "I won't have you climbing any mountains, not with our pups so close to being born."

"I still need to get out of this cave!" Kate said, huffing slightly. "Like a walk or something."

Humphrey licked her neck. "Are you sure you are able to-"

"I'm going for a walk, whether you like it or not." Kate said, stepping away from Humphrey and outside of the cave.

"Fine." Humphrey smiled to himself once again, knowing arguing this case was futile. He then followed after his mate.

"I just need some fresh air and a change of scenery." Kate smiled, her tail brushing with Humphrey's as he walked alongside her.

"I understand." Humphrey wrapped his tail around Kate's. the moon was full and large in the sky, and the sky was clear; these were perfect conditions for a moonlight howl.

Kate took a deep breath, the pine scented air filling her lungs to their max. She then let this breath out and rested her head against Humphrey's. "I... We are going to be parents Humphrey... Very soon..."

Humphrey looked up into the clear night sky at all of the stars. "Indeed we are my love."

"Just think!" She said happily. "Our own children. What rank will they be? Will we choose or will they?"

"I think that can be decided on their personality. Isn't that how it usually works?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess so." Kate shrugged. "I've never done this before."

"Me neither." Humphrey spoke the obvious as they both continued walking forwards.

The two found themselves walking into a clearing in the forest, quite a bit aways from their pack. "Let's rest here." Kate said, sitting down on the soft grass.

Humphrey had no objections to this, and sat alongside Kate. The trees parted ways above the two wolves, sporting a wonderful view of the dark sky. Moonlight flooded into the clearing and washed over the young wolves.

It was in this moment where Kate met face to face with her needs. Being pregnant in this time of the year? Not good for a young wolf in heat. She felt and has felt the nagging itch as she does every year. This year her reason to hold out was not the lack of a mate, but the pups in her womb. She knew that this feeling would soon subside, but she felt she could no longer hold out, for any reason. She needed relief instantly.

"Humphrey." She spoke his name softly and sensually, trying to build up an atmosphere for what she is about to request.

"Yes Kate?" He asked, his ears perking at the softness of her voice.

She buried her head into his shoulder. "I have something to ask you." She spoke again with a voice of satin.

"And that is?" Humphrey asked, his little resistance wearing away at the sound of her voice.

"I know I'm pregnant... But, I really need some attention... I want to have sex." She said, her tail running up and down Humphrey's back.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't hurt them. Just don't pound too hard I guess." Kate implored, blushing slightly at her previous statement, and even more so now. 'Is this even acceptable?' She thought to herself. 'Am I a horrible soon-to-be mother for wanting this?'

"If it is really what you need, than of course. I am here to give it to you." Humphrey licked behind her ear, causing Kate to shudder softly.

"H-Humphrey..." She gasped, feeling a tingle run down her spine as he licked her neck. He licked down her neck to her chest, then over her shoulder and down her back. Kate moaned softly as he nibbled gently at the base of her tail. Any doubts and second thoughts were eliminated from her mind as she slowly sunk lower and lower to the ground. She found standing on her four legs to be rather hard as Humphrey kept up with his foreplay. She shook and let out small gasps of pleasure, her tongue sliding from her mouth as she began to pant softly.

Humphrey then buried his nose under Kate's tail and sniffed softly, before running his tongue up his mates honey hole. Kate let out a slight squeal of ecstasy, then panted harder. Humphrey smiled and licked again, sending another short wave of pleasure up Kate's spine. Kate lifted her tail high, her oversized belly scraped against the blades of soft grass underneath her.

Humphrey carefully wrapped her in a loving embrace and aligned himself with Kate, and Kate moaned into the cool nighttime air as her mate slid inside of her. "H... Hummmmmfff..." She moaned, the bottom of her muzzle resting against the grass as her legs shook. The itch and desire she tried to subdue was slowly ebbing away as Humphrey gently slid in and out. "Harder.." Kate moaned, craving the feeling of Humphrey's member deep inside of her.

Humphrey obeyed, and added more force to his timely thrusts. Kate moaned and drooled, lost in her world of pleasure, population two. "Uhhhh..!" She moaned harder and harder, before shaking intensely and cumming from the stimulation she was receiving.

But Humphrey wasn't finished yet. Kate may have started this, but he would be the one to finish it. The pleasure Kate was receiving spiked as he kept pace after she climaxed. Humphrey had to hold her up as Kate was swaying, unable to support herself to any extent. She was too lost in the feeling, in the passion, in the love, in the sex.

Kate felt her mind reduce to almost nothing, as all that was there was the animalistic instinct of mating. Humphrey grunted as he let loose copious amounts of semen into Kate's womb where their pups reside.

Kate and Humphrey rolled onto their sides, laying in the cool grass. They look up at the stars in the black night sky. The moon shone upon the two lovers in a heavenly glow. Humphrey licked Kate's ear, and whispered softly, "Now that that's out of the way, are you ready to be a mother?"


End file.
